Disney Kingdom
The Disney Kingdom 'is the home world of all the Disney characters and it is currently ruled by King Mark and Queen Annabelle in the film with the same name and in the cartoon series, Disney Adventures. Background The Disney Kingdom was magically created when Mickey Mouse and his Friends were created. Over the years, the kingdom began to expand with more characters and locations. The kingdom was eventually ruled by Sammie and Davis when they got married. As king and queen, Sammie and Davis managed to maintain peace and order in the kingdom for approximately 78 years. However, the Disney Kingdom was in danger of being plunged into eternal darkness if Davis' evil brother, Tank ever returned from the dead. To ensure safety on his people, Davis ordered the Disney Fairies to find the child with the strongest Disney spirit. Once he or she is found, he or she will rule the kingdom as king or queen. Places of Interest * [[Disney Castle|'Disney Castle]]: 'The home of the royal family. After Mark is crowned the king of the kingdom, the Beast and the others move into the castle as gratitude for helping the king with saving the kingdom from Tank's wrath. * [[Tomorrowland|'Tomorrowland]]: '''A futuristic city where robots and cyborgs live. Darwin and Hurley are the leading scientists of the city. They invent machines that will help aid the robots throughout their life in the city. * '''The Village: '''Where the majority of residents live. The Beast and the others originally lived in the village until they moved into the castle with Mark and Annabelle. * '''Dalmatian Street: '''Where the Disney Dogs live. It is designed to be a neighborhood and the notable residents are Pongo, Perdita, Lucky, Patch, Lady, Tramp, Jock, Trusty, Scamp, Annette, Danielle, Collette and various other dogs. * '''Abandoned Village: Where all of the Disney characters hid when Tank invaded the kingdom. After the events of the film, Simba and Mufasa repaired the damages to the village, making it habitable once again. * [[Jungle Kingdom|'Jungle Kingdom']]: 'The home for the jungle-themed characters * [[Westwend|'Westwend]]: A Western-themed town * [[Corona|'Corona']]''': '''The home for the characters originating from the Disney movie, ''Tangled. '' Appearances Disney Kingdom In the film, Mark and his brothers are transported to the Disney Kingdom because of their strong Disney spirits. With Mark having the strongest Disney spirit, he was destined to rule the Disney Kingdom as king. However, as the Jones brothers left the kingdom with a group of characters, Tank is revived from the dead and curses the kingdom, plaguing it with monsters and sadistic mercenaries. This prompts Mark, Annabelle and a group of characters to defeat Tank and lift the curse. By the end of the film, Mark lifts the curse from Disney Kingdom and marries Annabelle, four years later. Disney Adventures: The Adventure Begins Four years after the events of the film, Mark and Annabelle have adjusted to their roles as king and queen and helping the characters with adjusting to their new lifestyles as well. Disney Adventures Locations, characters, and objects will be found in the upcoming cartoon series. Category:Article of the week Category:Kingdoms Category:Disney Adventures locations Category:Heroes' residences Category:Homes Category:Realms